


arms tonite

by highkeylowkeynervous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Gang Violence, M/M, Mentions of the Black Market, More tags to be added, Possible Offensive Language, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highkeylowkeynervous/pseuds/highkeylowkeynervous
Summary: Yakuza/Mob/Mafia Yugioh AU......Maybe he'd finally be going out in a blazing glory, just like his lil sis always said he would. Maybe he make it farther than that, but still end up bleeding out in the alley behind the Ramen place. It didn't really matter much anyway, Joey had never been very fussy.(He just hoped his body wasn't too busted. Serenity would be upset if he had looked like he suffered.)He still had to get this kid out before he could rethink about dying though. He be damned if Hirutani got away with something this low.(Didn't help that the kid had the big wide eyes, or all that messy hair. He reminded Joey to much of-)He was getting the kid out, even if it killed him.(He wouldn't let it.)
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. black market black bag

**Author's Note:**

> (,,,,i still have like 3 other wips i should be doing,,,but the heart of the cards calls to me,,,)
> 
> ......
> 
> When Hirtani tells Joey to get his ass the the warehouse, he excepts a turf battle, maybe even a small time drug deal. He doesn't expect-  
> It's a kid.  
> A kid with scruffy dark hair, and wary eyes.  
> And Jesus, Joey never though Hirutani would stoop this low.  
> It's a kid.  
> So he makes his mind up.

Mokuba wouldn't consider himself an arrogant person.

He could usually admit when he was in over his head, unlike his big brother Seto. Mokuba knew that even the all-powerful Kaiba brothers weren't invincible. Lady Luck had no problem turning her graces from them.

Mokuba especially knew this, as this was about his 5th or 6th time being kidnapped in the last six months. He really needed a damn bodyguard.

Somehow, Mokuba had managed to get himself abducted by some embarrassingly inept rag-tag group of imbeciles.

The Slime crew in question seemed to be blissfully unaware that they had kidnapped the kid-brother of the most powerful Yakuza leader in Japan. They were speaking in poorly concealed whispers that Mokuba would fetch a high price in the black market.

Dully, Mokuba noted that he was being used as a meal ticket. A cheap one, at that. How humiliating.

Even if he somehow managed to slip out of this on his own, he was 100% certain Seto would never let him step foot outside the mansion ever agian.

He glumly thought about his last day outside and how it had ended. Kidnapped. Again.

At least he knew the details of his soon to occur rescue. Seto would call Mokuba about 300 times first, jump to the worst possible conclusion when Mokuba didn't answer, and send his very best men out to "locate and extract" Mokuba.

It was not something that came new to Mokuba, nor something that happened infrequently. In fact, it was probably already in progress.

Regardless, Mokuba was still miffed at the absurd amount of time it was taking Seto to track him down.

His spared a subtle glance to his KaibaCorp watch, and wondered if the tracker was functioning. If it wasn't, then he was in for a long and tedious night. Not that his brother's men wouldn't find him faster than any Police organized search party could, but he blanched at the though of having to possibly sit through this situation for longer than 3 hours.

Mokuba studied the faces of his captors subtly, keeping his head hung low. Most of them appeared to be your average everyday scum, with greasy haircuts, tacky fashion taste and poorly done tattoos. One however, stood out from the herd.

He appeared to be half, with blond hair and some subtler Western features. Unlike like the rest of the slime crew, which Mokuba had taken to calling them, he had no visible tattoos or piercings.

(A quieter part of Mokuba's mind noticed that the Westerner was no older than Seto.)

He stood stiffly away from the rest, and was eyeing Mokuba with a measured look. Mokuba fixed him with a cold glare in response.

Slowly, the teen made his way over to the cluster of grease and said something to one of them (Mokuba assumed it was the one in charge, as he had been the one instructing the others when Mokuba had been ambushed), too quiet for Mokuba to catch.

The leader (who Mokuba decided to call Big Grease) smiled wickedly at the blond, and motioned to the others something that Mokuba didn't understand.

Then, the slime crew suddenly started to clear out, leaving only Mokuba and the Westerner.

Mokuba hadn't noticed it right away, but with his attention now soley focused on just one gangster instead of six, he saw clear as day the blanant anger and disgust; the tense posture the Westerner had as he watched his "friends" file out of the warehouse. Mokuba observed as the Westerner seemed to collect himself for a second before turning back to Mokuba.

Now Mokuba wasn't stupid, he knew how to read people, after years of living his brother, he could pick up on even the slightest of mood changes. And to say that the Westerner was making him nervous was an understatement.

The clench of his jaw, the way Mokuba could see his fists tremble in his pockets as he walked, it all screamed at him-

_Run._

This was the attitude of someone who was seething with repressed rage.

When the Westerner finally stalked his way over to Mokuba, he fully expected to be struck.

He braced himself.

( _It would be a familiar feeling anyway,_ He mind supplied bitterly.)

To Mokuba's surprise, he felt a gentle hands start to loosen the ropes around him.

"You're untying me."

Mokuba whispered as quietly as he could. He knew to keep his voice down in case the rest of the gangsters were still within earshot.

The strange gaijin gangster didn't reply, just placed a finger to his lips and sent a careful look toward the door.

Mokuba nodded apprehensively.

It didn't take long for the blonde to finish untying Mokuba, and he was soon free to move around again.

The Westerner placed a guiding hand on Mokuba's shoulder and looked cautiously over his own.

He lead Mokuba toward the stairs of the warehouse and stopped in front of them.

He turned to face Mokuba and said in a hushed tone.

"Step where I step."

Mokuba watched tentatively as the blonde gingerly made his way up the rusty staris.

Mokuba waited until he was three steps ahead before following. He made sure to follow the blonde's steps exactly.

When they finally reached the top steps, Mokuba foolishly thought they were home free.

But, like he said earlier, not even the Kaiba brothers were immune to bad luck.


	2. blue eyes, white suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A check in with Seto.

The White Dragon Kaiba did not get worried. He was a man who was jaded and cold, leader of the most dangerous and feared Yakuza Group in Japan. He never showed even the slightest trace of emotion in the most perilous of situations.

The Blue-Eyed Dragon Kaiba did not get worried.

But the second Mokuba was missing, The Dragon Kaiba disappeared and the worried older brother Seto was left, muttering and pacing. Wondering if his baby brother was alright, waiting for his best men to track Moki down and bring him home safe.

No matter how many times Mokuba was kidnapped, Seto still felt the tremble in his joints, still felt his heart drop in his chest as his calls went to Mokuba's voicemail. 

"If I haven't answered at this point, I've probably been kidnapped. Call back again after Seto finds me." 

Normally, he'd have found Mokuba by now. Seto had made sure that he had Mokuba's location on and available with his watch, but something was wrong with it. The last know location had been in the slums of Domino, and Seto was getting more and more anxious with every passing moment Moki was missing.

No ransom note had been delivered, nor had there been any word in the underground of Mokuba being used as a bargaining chip. So whoever had taken Mokuba either didn't know who he was, or the radio silence was purposeful.

None of Kaiba's enemies were the silent type, all preferring to boast and monologue. If Mokuba's kidnappers didn't who he was however, he might be in more danger than if they did. Lots of small time gangs sold people for organs and human trafficking.

Kaiba Mokuba, the younger brother of the most feared man in Japan would be protected at least. But some random kid grabbed off the street?

Seto needed to find Moki and _fast._

Suddenly, Kaiba Seto's phone rang. A unknown number flashed across the caller ID.

"Who is this? How did you get this number?" Kaiba growled into the receiver.

"Seto," Mokuba's soft voice came through fuzzy and garbled. "it's me." 


End file.
